Conventionally, robots which perform predetermined operations such as assembling manufactural products by using a robot hand provided in the tip end of its arm have been known.
For example, such robots are configured as SCARA (Selective Compliance Assembly Robot Arm) robots having a robot arm provided with, for example, a chuck. The chuck is used to perform a manufacturing operation such as mounting an electronic component (e.g., capacitor) onto a substrate while grasping the electronic component.
Further, for the robot to efficiently perform the manufacturing operation and achieve a shorter manufacturing time, JP2003-159687A discloses a robot having a robot hand with a plurality of chucks.
Specifically, the robot provided in the “workpiece conveying equipment” disclosed in JP2003-159687A has a robot hand with a plurality of chucks that can be independently driven, and is configured to be simultaneously holdable of workpieces before and after being processed. Note that, the plurality of chucks are arranged substantially in a line, and the grasping directions of the workpieces are oriented in the arrayed direction (in other words, substantially in the same direction).